Forum:2014 Pacific hurricane season
Post-season changes The first TCR of the season was released on the 12th, so I figured it was time to start this section. Boris's strength was upped to 40 kts/998 mbar (from the operational peak of 35 kts/999 mbar). It also never made landfall - while it was operationally believed to have done so, post-analysis found that the low-level center actually remained offshore, coming within 20 nmi of the coast before dissipating. No deaths were reported from Boris while it was a tropical cyclone, but the precursor disturbance killed 5 in Guatemala. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 14:37, August 23, 2014 (UTC) : Looks Like Cristina and Elida are now out. Nothing's particularly special intensity-wise, but the NHC report did say there was some extensive beach erosion and damage to hotels along the southern Mexican coast from Elida, so it looks like she wasn't a complete fail. Updated to include her a 1%. Ryan1000 20:25, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I wasn't expecting that much impact from Elida. Guess she wasn't so pathetic after all. AndrewTalk To Me 07:35, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Fausto is out, nothing special though. Ryan1000 17:57, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Amanda's has been released, it remains a strong cat 4, though the ACE has changed a bit. As for the Atlantic...as of now, none are released yet, but if we don't get significant activity soon, with only 5 storms thus far, I'll bend the December 1st rule again this year and open the TCR betting pool for the ATL by October 15. Ryan1000 20:41, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I was hoping post-analysis would reveal our first May C5, but oh well. There's always next season! --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 03:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Hernan is done, nothing new. Ryan1000 20:23, October 25, 2014 (UTC) It seems that Karina is done now. NHC says it is the 7th longest-lived storm in the East Pacific proper since reliable records began in 1966. Ryan1000 22:57, November 21, 2014 (UTC) : And...Norbert's out. Winds were upped to 125 mph from 120 mph, and pressure was downed to 950 from 957. Ryan1000 21:47, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ISELLE'S OUT!!!!!!!!! -grabs popcorn-rarity is best pony 22:08, December 4, 2014 (UTC) : Well, NHC is picky and they only count what Iselle did and existed while it was east of the CPac 140 west boundary, they don't show all of it's life or mention anything about the impacts on Hawaii, so the final report for its effects on Hawaii will have to wait until CPac is done sometime next year. Trudy's TCR is also out now. Ryan1000 02:44, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::: Looks like Odile's done, it actually tied Marie in pressure with 918 mbars at its peak, and had max winds of 140 mph and not 135. Ryan1000 05:22, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: A few other TCR's got completed recently, including Vance, and unfortunately it wasn't upgraded to a 100 knot major post-season. :( Looks like 1992 still holds the record for most major hurricanes. But there's always the upcoming season, which is expected to be El Nino. Ryan1000 17:35, February 1, 2015 (UTC) And they finally released Genevieve. Still no Douglas though. Ryan1000 22:16, March 2, 2015 (UTC) NHC released a summary of the season two months ago.--Isaac829 19:01, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Retirements at a glance, part 2 Now that the season's pretty much over, time for our final calls on retirements/replacement names for the EPac. Here's mine: *Amanda - 1% - Epic intensity for so early in the season, but caused only a few deaths and minor damage. *Boris - 3% - Worse than Amanda regarding impacts, but still not enough for retirement. *Cristina - 0% - No impacts, so no retirement. *Douglas - 0% - Somewhat persistent storm, but a fishspinner at the same time. *Elida - 1% - Minor flooding in southern Mexico. *Fausto - 0% - Game me something to look at for a day or two. *Genevieve - 0% - Win in terms of peak intensity, crossing over all 3 basins, and coming back from the dead twice, but like I always say: no damage, no deaths, no retirement. *Hernan - 0% - Became a hurricane, nothing else to day. *Iselle - 50% - Best shot I can give her. 66 million in damage is definitely not negligible for a storm hitting the Big Island of Hawaii, but it still wasn't particularly extreme and it could be spared just as much as it could get the axe. *Julio - 0% - Iselle took all the fame and glory. Her brother missed Hawaii well to the north, no impacts were reported. *Karina - 0% - Gets my respect for lasting longer than most typical Pacific Hurricanes do, but still, it didn't affect land. *Lowell - 0% - Like Hernan, it became a hurricane, but that's about it. No impacts came from the remnants in the American southwest, unlike Norbert. *Marie - 5% - Strongest of the season and was amazing to track, but it's a shame Marie killed people and caused damage due to her large swells. :( *Norbert - 18% - The flooding in Arizona isn't negligible, but since it was caused by the remnants, and they didn't retire storms like Kathleen '76, Octave '83, or Nora '97 for causing remnant flood damage, I don't expect him to go. *Odile - 80% - The storm of the year. Strongest Baja California landfall and worst hurricane to ever hit Cabo San Lucas, caused over a billion dollars in damage and 15 deaths. If this isn't enough to retire a name, I don't know what is. *Polo - 4% - Minor flooding and a death from the outer rainbands. *Rachel - 0% - See Lowell. *Simon - 0% - Strong major hurricane, but remained offshore. *Trudy - 3% - Boris 2.0. *Vance - 0% - Still have hopes Vance gets upgraded to a brief major hurricane post-season so 2014 ties 1992's record of 10, but otherwise nothing to say here. Central Pacific: *Wali - 0% - Fausto of the CPac. *Ana - 0% - Longest-lived storm on record in the CPac. And fortunately caused no deaths or serious damage in Hawaii. And that's that. Ryan1000 20:43, December 9, 2014 (UTC) : The 37th Session of the RA IV Hurricane Committee begins today and ends Friday. I'm still sticking to Odile and maybe Iselle as our most likely retirement canidates. Gonzalo could also go, but I find that somewhat unlikely. Also, I believe NHC might remove Isis from the 2016 naming lists due to the military group of the same name, though that wouldn't be an official "retirement", but replacement, like what happened in 2001. Ryan1000 00:59, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Bye Odile Odile has been axed along with Isis. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 17:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Odalys...this name exists?--Isaac829 20:28, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah Isaac, replacement names are getting weirder these days...though I'm still glad Odlie got retired. Isis wasn't officially "retired" due to impacts, it was replaced due to political sensitivities, like Adolph and Israel of 2001. Looks like Iselle was spared despite the damage on Hawaii, and so was Gonzalo, making this the first time since 2009 that no named were retired from the Atlantic lists. As a trivial side note, Odile's retirement marks the first time in history that a Pacific hurricane name was retired (due to impacts) for two consecutive years, as Manuel was retired last year as well. 'Ryan1000''' 20:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC)